Les enfants des ombres
by Ryuamy
Summary: Le président d'Eldorado pense avoir capturé tous les enfants de la seconde phase. Mais les enfants de l'ombre sont encore là. Veillant sur les leurs. Ils feront tout pour survivre, mais s'ils doivent en mourir. Rated T pour violence. Inazuma eleven go ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

Tout a changé ce jour-là.

Lisez ceux-ci à vos risque et péril. Mais soyez préparé, qui sait ce que vous trouverez ? Qui sait ce qui se cache dans les ombres et les ténèbres. Quelle vérité se cache dans les profonds de notre histoire ?

Il n'y a qu'une façon de le découvrir. Si vous arrivez à la fin, la Vérité pourrait être révélé - mais à quel prix ?

Maintenant, continuons. Allons, n'ayez pas peur. Nous, enfants de l'ombre allons prendre soin de toi. Après tout, nous ne laissons jamais l'un des nôtres, derrière nous. As-tu hâte de rencontrer notre Maître ?

Ne n'inquiètes pas, c'est un homme charmant, qui accueil volontiers des visiteurs comme toi. Je suis sûr que tu... _aimeras_ sa compagnie.

Seras-tu prêt à entendre notre histoire ? A comprendre nos actes, et nos pensées ? Alors, si vous êtes sûr de vous, illustre invité, avancez, et plongez dans notre histoire.

Et maintenant au nom de mon Maître je vous souhaite bienvenue. Bienvenue, dans les ombres et les recoins de notre histoire.

* * *

 _Si la nuit devient noire devient plus noir encore._

 _C'est la première chose que mon M_ _aître m'appris, "ne laisse jamais la nuit être plus profonde que toi." Je ne l'avais jamais oublié, tout mon apprentissage était à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire._

 _Je rejoignis ma camarade, et on regarda les Raimons partirent vers le passé. Le président d'Eldorado se retourna vers les enfants de la seconde phase._

 _\- Maintenant vous allez être exécuter._

 _Siméon Ayp le regarda, impassible._

 _\- Oui, aujourd'hui vous nous avez battus, mais que ce passeras t-il quand ceux qui sont les plus éloignaient des humains viendront. Ceux qui ont le plus de pouvoir ?_

 _Le président le contempla, surpris d'apprendre que tous les enfants de la seconde phase ne soient pas attrapé._ _Ma camarade et moi, nous tendions, si Ayp voulait révélé qui nous étions, alors on devait le tuer d'abord._

 _\- Montre-lui notre présence, signai-je à mon binôme._

 _Elle hocha la tête, et fit apparaître une goutte d'eau dans ses mains. Elle l'envoya jusque devant l'empereur de la New Gen, et la fin tomber sur son bras. J'utilisai mon don, pour vérifier s'il avait compris._

 _J'eu confirmation. Je sentis le président hésitait, et il décida de les mettre dans une cellule le temps qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. Tout le monde rentra dans le bâtiment, hormis les gardes._

 _Je remis la capuche de la cape noire qui cachait mon identité, et sortit ma dague. Je me laissai tomber de l'arbre qui nous caché. Juste devant les gardiens des portes, je lançai mon arme._

 _Elle finit sa course dans la gorge du premier garde, sans qu'il est eu l'occasion de se protéger. Je récupérai ma dague avant que le corps de ma victime est touché le sol. Le deuxième garde leva son arme et fit feu.  
_

 _Je me baissai, évitant le tir. Puis me glisser derrière lui, le tapant du plat de ma lame, l'assommant. Je regardai le corps étendu devant moi. Je pris mon arme et l'enfonça dans son corps. Je regardai la vie quitter le corps du deuxième garde._

 _Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il était mort je me retournai vers les arbres. Deux petits boules de feu se dirigèrent vers les cadavres, les embrassant._

 _\- Fais moi une sortie, pour le bureau du président dans un heure, signai-je._

 _Et sans attendre je me diriger vers la porte. Avant de rentrer je testai leur bouclier. Il reposai sur un champ magnétique, aucune chance qu'il résiste. Je tendis la main, forçant le champ à se plier à ma volonté._

 _Après être sûr qu'il ne poserait pas de problème, je rentrai. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant à me rappeler les repérages que j'avais effectuer. Il fallait que je monte au dernier étage, puis longer le couloir, pour prendre la dernière porte. Je m'avançai vers l'escalier à ma droite._

 _Durant tout le temps où je montai, je ne croisai aucun garde, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, car je ne les aurais pas laisser passer. Par contre une fois arriver devant le couloir, c'était pas pareil._

 _Je regardai les trois homme armé qui défendaient mon passage vers mon objectif. Il y en avait deux devant la porte que je visais et un à quelques mètres. Mais comme il était tourner vers les autres il ne voyait pas. Ce qui n'était pas très logique, parce que si quelqu'un arrivé, il viendrait de l'escalier._

 _Comment j'allais me débarrasser d'eux ? Je pourrais utiliser le champ magnétique pour bloquer leur cœur, mais je ne pourrai le faire que deux en même temps. Le troisième portera secoure à celui qui est à côté de lui, et je finirai le travail._

 _Je mis mon plan à exécution, et une fois la voie dégagé, je me tournai vers la porte. Je testai encore une fois le bouclier, sentant qu'il se renforcer ici. En réalité, ils s'en avaient placé un autre sur le bureau. En quelques secondes j'en pris le contrôle. Je pris les corps et les mis dans une pièce à côté du bureau, j'avais vérifié qu'elle était vide._

 _J'entrai, la salle ne contenait qu'un bureau avec des fauteuils, et de grandes vitres opaque. On n'y voyait pas beaucoup, ce qui m'arrangeai. Je remarquai des mouchoirs sur le bureau._

 _J'en pris un pour essuyer ma dague, une fois propre et le mouchoir jetai, je mis dans un coin sombre, remis ma capuche bien en place. Après être assurer que si on ne savait que j'étais ici, on ne me voyait pas, j'attendis que quelqu'un vienne._

* * *

 _Il fallut une heure pour que la personne que je voulais entre dans la salle. Mais il était accompagné._

 _\- Deux gardes brûlés à l'entrée, et trois qui ont disparus. Comment m'expliquez-vous cela ?_

 _Je regardai le coach d'Excellence qui semblait vouloir disparaître face au regard de son président._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, monsieur._

 _\- Bien alors, vous allez mettre tous les gardes aux cellules, et vous allez m'envoyez Alpha, Bêta et Gamma._

 _L'entraîneur hocha la tête avant de partir, mais quand il passa je sentis qu'il avait peur. Bon, maintenant qu'il était seul, c'était le moment pour que j'agisse. Mais je n'eu pas le temps, car quelques secondes après l'entraîneur revenait déjà accompagné des trois capitaines._

 _Je me renfonçai dans mon coin. Je pouvais très bien avoir les informations que je voulais sans me révélé à leurs yeux._

 _\- Je veux tous les gardes libres aux cellules, il est hors de question que l'un des enfants de la seconde phase s'échappent._

 _L'entraîneur s'inclina et partit. Le président se retourna vers les trois joueurs. Ils se tenaient raide._

 _\- Vous êtes chargé de découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez sur les autres enfants de la seconde phase. Et si possible les capturés._

 _En entendant ça, je me figeai, c'est exactement ce que mon Maître craignait. Les trois chercheurs allaient partir, quand une explosion retentit. Ça devait être ma sortie. Le président sortit, ordonnant aux tris autres de surveillé le bureau._

 _\- Je me demande ce que penserait nos parents du comportement du président? commença Bêta._

 _Gamma se retourna d'un coup, alors que Alpha regardait pas la fenêtre._

 _\- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas parler d'eux._

 _\- Oui, mais le président agit étrangement. Et puis pourquoi tiens t-il tant que ça à aider ses enfants ? Alors qu'ils n'ont rien demander, et on n'est pas sûr que son sérum marche._

 _Donc les trois ne savent pas le sort qu'il nous est réservé. Bien, ça pourrait nous servir plus tard. Et j'avais toutes les informations que je voulais. Bon rester plus qu'à sortir._

 _Je sortis de mon coin, et me diriger vers la fenêtre qu'Alpha venait de quitter. Je l'ouvris, et me retourner vers les joueurs._

 _\- Si vous pouviez fermer derrière moi, ce serait gentil._

 _Et sans attendre, je sautai, atteignant l'arbre. J'agrippai une branche avec mes jambes, me projetant vers une plus haute. Une fois stable je me retourner. Bêta regardai dans ma direction, et ferma la fenêtre d'un air décidé._

 _Je restai quelques secondes immobile. Une fois que ma camarade m'eu rejoint, on se dirigea vers notre Maître. Vers les nôtres. Vers les enfants des ombres._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le jour n'est fait que de ce que la nuit à décider._

 _On était tout juste arrivé que déjà le Lone était venu prendre le contre-rendu de notre mission. Je laissai mon binôme lui expliquait que nous devions parlé au Maître. Finalement l'arrivé du Stratège Blanc nous permit de le faire partir._

 _Le Stratège Blanc nous regarda de la tête au pieds avant de nous donnait l'accès à la pièce du Maître. Ma camarade leva les yeux au ciel. On avait jamais réussi à faire comprendre au Stratège Blanc qu'on avait pas besoin de son accord._

 _On rentra, pour voir le Maître. Il était assit autour de la table qui servait pour les grandes réunions. Il nous regarda entrait, et nous demanda de nous asseoir._

 _\- Mes Gardiennes Noires, commença t-il._

 _Ma camarade commença à expliquer toutes les informations que j'avais récolté pendant notre mission. Finalement le Maître se leva, et laissa son regard parcourir les jardins, que l'on voyait par la fenêtre._

 _\- Va chercher le Stratège Blanc et le Lone._

 _Je m'inclinai rapidement devant lui, avant de sortir. J'utilise mon don pour me transformer en panthère. Elle me permet d'être plus rapide, et plus agile. Je me rendis dans les dortoirs. Je trouvai rapidement les deux personnes que je cherchai, et me métamorphosai à nouveau._

 _\- Vous êtes attendus._

 _Le Lone allait protesté, mais comme à chaque fois, le Stratège Blanc le coupa._

 _\- On arrive._

 _Je n'avais pas attendu de réponse pour repartir. Devant la porte, une jeune fille attendait avec des papiers à la main. Nos regard se croisèrent, et j'attendis quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de parler. Elle ne dit rien et je posai ma main sur la poignée pour entrer._

 _\- Le Maître est-il occupé ?_

 _J'inspecté la fille. Elle devait avoir juste 13 ans. Elle avait peur, mais réussissait plutôt bien à le cacher. J'utiliser tout mes don pour comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. Je ressentis tout son potentiel. Elle ferait une enfant des ombres très doué, si quelqu'un la prenait en charge._

 _Une fois que j'eu vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise attention, j'ouvris la porte, la faisant passer devant moi._ _Le Maître et ma coéquipière n'avait pas bougé, la jeune fille s'approcha tendant les papiers. Pendant qu'ils regardait, je me rassis à côté de ma camarade._

 _Finalement le Maître renvoya la jeune fille, au moment même où le Stratège Blanc et le Lone arrivaient. Ils mirent en face de nous, et le Maître nous rejoignit. Il regarda une dernière fois les feuilles qu'il avait garé avant de nous donnait son attention._

 _\- Ils nous cherchent. Ils veulent récupéré des informations sur nous._

 _Le Maître laissa le temps au deux nouveaux venus d'enregistrer cette nouvelle. Ils ne réagirent même pas, si ce n'est que Lone poussa un soupir. Il était clairement exaspérer._

 _\- Il va falloir détourner leur attention de nous en attendant de pouvoir faire rentrer quelqu'un._

 _Le Stratège Blanc et moi, on échangea un regard. A nous deux nous serions capable de nous amuser pendant des mois ou des années, sans que jamais ils comprennent qui nous étions._

 _\- Vous allez vous en occuper, dit le Maître en voyant notre échange de regard. Mais vous ne serez que quatre._

 _Le Maître avait décidé qu'il avait tout dit et sortit de la salle, nous laissant ensemble._

 _\- Il faut qu'on les sortent de leur confort, signa ma voisine._

 _La même jeune fille que j'avais fait entrer, arriva avec beaucoup plus de papier que la fois d'avant. Elle nous en donna une liasse chacun, et déroula une feuille le long de la table, s'inclina et partit._

 _J'indiquai à ma camarade les chaises, et d'un geste elles volèrent toutes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je l'appréciai de plus en plus cette fille. Elle pourrait être utile un jour._

 _Dans un même ensemble on se pencha sur la carte. Un plan, on nous avez fourni un plan de bâtiment. Je relevai la tête, croisant les yeux du Stratège Blanc. On allait enfin pouvoir montrer l'étendu de nos talents au Maître._

* * *

 _Une fois finit de monter la distraction du président, chacun partir dormir. Les deux garçons dormait au premier étage, alors que nous étions au deuxième. Ma coéquipière m'expliquer ce qu'elle pensait du plan, quand je perçu quelque chose d'étrange._

 _Par réflexe je sortis ma dague. Ma coéquipière s'arrêta de signer, pour me regardait. Elle sait très bien, que quand je sors mon arme, c'est que je sens les problèmes._

 _On finit de monter doucement les escaliers. On finit par nous figer devant la scène qui se jouait sous mon yeux. Un seul regard avec ma camarade, et on commença à se relevaient doucement pour ne pas être vu._

 _Mais avant qu'on est finit, une nouvelle personne arriva dans la scène. Toujours la même fille. Elle repoussa les garçons les plus près de la petite fille, la plaçant derrière elle._

 _\- Qui es-tu pour oser te placer devant nous ? Jamais tu ne pourras nous repousser, tu n'es qu'une simple aide de bureau._

 _Le garçon, qui avait parler, leva la main. Je lançai ma dague de toute mes forces, et ma camarade tendit la main, les portes claquèrent. Le garçon ne bougea plus, fixant la lame qui lui transpercé la main, déjà on remontait le couloir à grand pas._

 _Je m'arrêtai devant les quatre garçons, attrapant la main blesser. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas très mal, mais quand je commençai à tirer sur ma dague il poussa un cri plaintif._

 _Je raffermis ma prise sur sa main, et tirai d'un coup sec. Le sang commença à couler._

 _\- Toi accompagne le à l'infirmerie, et restez-y._

 _Les deux partirent en courant, ma camarade attira mon attention. Elle m'indiqua la petite fille. Je m'accroupis pour être au même niveau qu'elle et la regardai dans les yeux._

 _\- Vous êtes les Gardiennes Noires._

 _Je hochai la tête. Je la relevai, et vérifier rapidement si elle était blessée. Je me retournai vers les deux garçons restant._

 _\- Toi, tu vas emmener la petite chez le Lone. Et délicatement._

 _Le garçon prit le poignet de la soeur du Lone, et ils partirent. Je regardai le quatrième garçon._

 _\- La Stratège Noire._

 _Son ton avais tellement de mépris qu'il me donna presque envie de sourire._

 _\- A cause de ton intonation, je croirai presque que tu me manque de respect._

 _Le garçon sourit._

 _\- Je te manquerai de respect, si tes talents n'étaient pas aussi.. pathétique._

 _\- Suis-moi._

* * *

 _On était dans la salle d'entraînement, où le garçon essayé de me blesser. Je l'avais laissé tout choisir. Il avait pris une lame, et m'avait défié, sans que j'ai d'arme. C'était presque drôle de le voir s'énervé._

 _Mais je commence à m'ennuyer. J'esquivai la lame qui aurait du m'ouvrir le ventre, et leva ma jambe. Elle frappa son bras, et l'arme vola de l'autre côté de la pièce._

 _Je me plaçai de côté, et avec un pivot du pieds, j'envoyai ma jambe frappai sa poitrine. Il roula et se essaya de frapper mon visage. En retour il reçu mon poing dans son sternum, lui bloquant la respiration._

 _Je me retournai et tapai sa nuque avec mon avant-bras. Il s'écroula, pendant que je ramassai la lame et que je la rangeai sur son étagère. J'entendis des applaudissement derrière moi, et je retiens au dernier moment ma propre dague._

 _Le Lone sourit quand il vit mon geste._

 _\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour ma petite soeur._

 _Je haussai les épaules et partit rejoindre la Sentinelle Noire, dans notre chambre._

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui on allait attaquer un bâtiment para-militaire de la New Gen. Après tout le chef n'avait rien dit de la façon dont on devait les distraire. Le Lone n'était pas là, il devait convaincre l'un de nos contacts de me faire entrer dans le cercle fermer des capitaines d'Eldorado._

 _Comme ça je pourrais peut-être les convaincre de venir de notre côté. Je pense que ça doit être faisable, vu les questions qu'ils s'étaient posés. D'ailleurs je n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient frère et soeur._

 _Je vis une flamme traversait le ciel, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Je me transformai en guépard et me laissai tombé de l'arbre où j'étais cachée. Franchement pourquoi Eldorado avait mis des arbres à l'orée de tous leurs bâtiments ? Ils le faisaient exprès pour se faire attaquer ou quoi ?_

 _Les trois garde de l'entrer de la caserne, me regardèrent approcher sans méfier. Grosse erreur. En quelques secondes, les trois étaient morts. Deux éventrés par mes griffes. J'avais gentiment arracher la tête avec mes crocs du troisième._

 _Sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour voir ce qui se passé, je rentrai. Comme sur le plan, il y avait un grand couloir parcourut de plusieurs portes. De l'autre côté au même moment le Stratège Blanc et la Sentinelle Noire entrèrent.. On regarda tous les trois une porte sur notre droite. La jeune fille de treize ans qui s'était interposée devant les quatre garçons entra._

 _Après l'incident avec la soeur du Lone, j'avais décidé qu'elle avait assez de potentiel pour que je puisse la former. Et le Maître avait accepté que je la prenne. Du coup cela voulait dire qu'elle devait m'accompagner partout où j'allais. Y compris sur cette mission._


	3. Chapter 3

_Le cercle parfait de la lune ne dure qu'une nuit._

 _Le Stratège Blanc me fit signe de sortir rapidement. Je me retournai vers mon apprentie. Mes sens de félin m'indiquai que quelqu'un arrivai, j'indiquai la fenêtre de la tête, le Stratège Blanc l'ouvrit et mon apprentie sauta et se rattrapa à l'arbre, le Stratège Blanc la suivant._

 _Je me reprit forme humaine et fermai la fenêtre. Je pris la bouteille d'essence que j'avais, et en versant au quatre point de la pièce. Je savais que les scientifiques d'Eldorado allait comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs foyers._

 _Mais comme leur bâtiment avait été créer pour éviter se genre de feu, on avait décidé d'en mettre le plus possible, comme ça ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu s'était vraiment passé._

 _J'en versai aussi sur la première victime de mon apprentie. Jusqu'à présent j'étais plutôt contente, elle avait clairement compris que notre seul chance de survivre était de se battre, et ne semblait pas regrattait son choix._

 _Je sorti, et croisai un garde. Il leva son arme, et tira. Je regardai son tir rencontré le mur. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à viser. A se demander comment il choisisse leur garde._

 _Je le regardai se débattre pour recharger. Je tendis la main, et l'idiot me passa son arme. Il devait juste sortir de l'école celui-là. J'attrapai la tête du garde et la plaquai contre. Il s'effondra par terre. Je rechargeai rapidement et tirai. Le coup finit dans sa tête._

 _Je reposai l'arme à côté de lui et repartit. Je fis le tour de deux autres pièces avec l'essence. Il ne m restait plus que deux détails à finir. Je cherchai un le dernier garde qu'on avait juste assommer, et le mis dans un pièce qui avait une porte coupe-feu._ _Comme ça quand il se réveillerait il pourrait attiser la curiosité du président._

 _Maintenant, la touche final. Je rentrai dans le bureau principal, évitant les corps qui parsemer le sol. Je m'approchai du bouton qui devait donner l'alerte en cas d'attaque. Mais il faut vraiment prendre en compte le "devait" parce que franchement il n'avait pas servit à grand chose. Personne, en dehors du bâtiment, ne savait que nous venions d'attaquer leur base militaire._

 _J'examinai le reste d'essence dans la bouteille que je tenais, avant de mettre la moitié sur le mur, et un petit filet qui allait dans le couloir, qui lui même faisait en sorte de rejoindre les autres étages._

 _Une fois a bouteille vide, je la rangeai dans mon sac, avant de partir, par une fenêtre ouverte, rejoindre le Stratège Blanc, la Sentinelle Noire et mon apprentie. Ma coéquipière me sourit, avant de tendre les mains. Deux orbes de feu les quittèrent, volant à travers la fenêtre.  
_

 _En quelques secondes, le bâtiment se détachait dans la nuit. Les flammes dansaient, montrant notre meilleur art sous un nouveau jour. Nous rabaissons nos capuches, regardant une dernière fois la représentation de nos âmes de révolutionnaire. Oui, nous étions fiers de nous._

* * *

Les trois capitaines du protocole Oméga regardèrent leur président qui faisait les cents pas. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués, mais ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt le savoir.

\- Où en êtes-vous sur l'enquête sur les autres enfants de la seconde phase.

Les trois capitaines se regardèrent, aucune d'eux voulant admettre leur échec pour avoir des informations. Finalement Alpha se lança.

\- Hé bien, nous cherchons toujours à faire parler Siméon, mais il semble avoir compris que ne rien dire lui rallonge son espérance de vie. Et le reste des prisonniers semblent penser pareil. Tous ce que nous avons, c'est leur nom. Les enfants des ombres.

Le président ne dit rien, il se contenta de prendre un dossier sur son bureau, et de leur tendre. Les triplés le prirent, pendant que leur chef d'état recommençaient à faire les cents pas.

Une fois avoir finis de parcourir le dossier, ils relevèrent la tête.

\- Sérieusement monsieur, vous voulez que quelqu'un que nous ne connaissions pas vienne nous aider sur l'enquête ? commença Bêta.

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, continua Alpha.

\- On ne pourra pas lui faire confiance, finit Gamma.

Les trois se tenaient devant le président, la tête baissait. Ce dernier les regarda attentivement, se décidant de donner d'autres informations.

\- Il y a eu une attaque aujourd'hui sur une de nos base militaires. Elle a brûlait en entière. Il y a un seul témoin qui est vivant. Il y a de forte chance que ce soit l'oeuvre des enfants des ombres.

Les trois sursautèrent, puis se crispèrent. Comment le bâtiment entier avait pu brûler ? Et qui pouvait faire ça, sans se faire prendre ?

\- Pouvons-nous le voir, s'il vous plaît ? demande finalement Gamma, sa voix n'étant pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

\- Vous irez demain, avec cette nouvelle enquêtrice, Mlle Neima.

* * *

 _Une fois arriver à la base, le Stratège Blanc partit dans sa chambre, nous laissant toutes les trois pour faire le contre-rendu au Maître. Je signai à ma coéquipière de retournai avec mon apprentie à notre chambre._

 _Je rentrai dans la salle de réunion, où se trouver déjà le Maître et le Lone. Je m'inclinai rapidement devant le premier et fis un signe de tête au deuxième. Sur l'ordre de mon Maître, je m'assied en face du Lone._

 _\- Bien, nous avons brûler leur base militaire de l'Est. Les capitaines d'Eldorado vous se consacré pendant un moment au seul survivant._

 _Le Maître eu un sourire appréciateur, pendant que le Lone ricanait. Mais je savais qu'il était contrarié de ne pas en être l'origine._

 _\- Tu es désormais une aide pour l'enquête sur les enfants des ombres, tu es priée de te rendre demain au quartier général d'Eldorado pour rejoindre les trois capitaine du protocole Oméga._

 _Le Maître hocha la tête, approuvant l'avancer rapide de notre plan. Il se retourna vers moi, j'inclinai légèrement la tête, sentant de la curiosité remplir la pièce._

 _\- Comment s'est comporté ton apprentie ?_

 _Je sourit fièrement avant de répondre._

 _\- Elle était excellente, pas de crise de panique après sa première victime, aucun problème avec la discrétion._

 _\- Tu as pris une apprentie ?!_

 _Je me retournai vers le Lone, il irradiait de surprise et de curiosité._

 _\- Il y a un problème avec ça ? demandai-je, gardant toutes émotions loin de ma voix._

 _Le Lone cligna des yeux._

 _\- Je veux rencontré la personne qui a réussit à faire cet exploit._

 _Le Maître ne disait rien, mais je sentais son amusement. Il nous fit signe de partir. On s'inclina avant de partir.  
_ _Je rejoignis ma chambre, la Sentinelle Noire dessinant le bâtiment en feu, pendant que mon élève regardait par la fenêtre. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le lit._

 _\- Je veux que tu te concentre sur ta respiration et que tu arrête de penser._

 _La jeune fille me regarda, avant de fermer les yeux, obéissant. J'attrapai ses mains, les gardant des les miennes paume vers le plafond._

 _\- Tu veux déloquer son pouvoir ? signa la Sentinelle._

 _Je hochai la tête ne prenant pas la peine de lui signer une réponse._

 _\- Tu sais que c'est dangereux à cette âge ?_

 _Je lui lançai un regard significatif, et elle leva dans un geste universelle pour se rendre. Je sentais sa résignation, et haussai les épaules. Je n'allai pas tuer mon apprentie, je n'étais pas idiote._


	4. Chapter 4

_La nuit, j'ouvre les yeux et je laisse commencer la vraie vie._

 _Je continuai de regardai les trois capitaine du protocole Oméga interrogé Siméon pendant quelques minutes, avant de rentré. Ils relevèrent tous la tête d'un seul coup. Je m'adossai au mur de la cellule, attendant qu'ils réagissent._

 _\- Comment êtes-vous entrer ?_

 _Je jetai un coup à Bêta, me demandant si je lui disais honnêtement, ou si je l'agaçai un peu._

 _\- Par la porte. Je pense que c'est comme ça que font les personnes vivantes. Après les fantômes peuvent passer à travers les murs, mais je suis presque sûr que je suis pas un fantôme._

 _Siméon éclata de rire pendant que les trois autres me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète. J'étais curieuse de savoir lequel allait réagir en premier._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Donc finalement c'était Gamma le plus réactif des trois. Bien, maintenant il faut que je trouve le moyen de me retrouver seule avec Siméon._

 _\- Mlle Neima._

 _Alpha et Gamma m'étudièrent quelques secondes avant de se détournait pour se concentré sur Siméon. Bêta me regarda plus longtemps, et je savais que bientôt elle ferait le lien entre moi et la personne qui à sauter de la fenêtre du bureau du président. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention, mais il faut aussi que j'attire l'attention des triplés sur le président._

 _Je n'écoutai pas l'interrogatoire, sachant très bien que si Siméon n'avait rien dit avant, il n'allait sûrement pas le faire devant moi. A la place je me concentré sur_ _mon pouvoir, pour forcer les trois triplés à sortir.  
Au bout de quelques minutes Alpha sortit, rapidement suivis par son frère. Seule Bêta semblait résisté à mes suggestions. Je rentrai un peu plus dans son esprit, mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'en rende compte._

 _Elle finit par partir. Je me retournai vers Siméon. Il me regardait avec curiosité, attendant que je commence à parler._

 _\- Vous êtes combien à être ici ? demandai-je en indiquant la cellule._

 _Le Maître m'avait demandé de voir si je pensai qu'on pouvait venir les chercher facilement, mais il avait clairement dit, que si je jugé que ça pouvait se réaliser, ce n'était pas obligé. Le Maître ne pouvait pas se permettre de nous exposait à Eldorado.  
Et je devrais les tuer._

 _\- On doit être 11, sauf si Eldorado en a attrapé d'autres._

 _11, c'était faisable, s'ils étaient en condition pour bouger, sinon il allait falloir que je les fasse "mourir" les uns après les autres, puis les faire sortir du bâtiment sans que personnes ne sans rende compte. Moins pratique, mais faisable._

 _\- Les conditions ?_

 _\- Moi, il ne m'ont rien fait, mais les autres avait l'air en mauvais état la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Ils semblaient absents. Je sais que les drogues ne leur font pas effet, mais je ne vois pas d'autres possibilité._

 _Je hochai la tête, rangeant les différentes informations qu'il avait dit, et celle que je devinai. Je me retournai pour rejoindre les triplés, quand Siméon me retient._

 _\- Où est Fei ?_

* * *

Bêta regarda ses frères qui l'attendait devant la porte. Ils commencèrent leur ronde pour vérifier que les prisonniers étaient tous dans leur cellule.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à cette Mlle Neima.

Alpha hocha la tête, pendant que Bêta tapait les codes de fermeture pour la sixième cellule.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de voir sa loyauté, continua Gamma.

\- Mais le président a dit de la laisser faire ?

Gamma haussa les épaules. Bêta regarda les deux personnes qui la connaissait vraiment, et se demanda se qui c'était en quelques jours pour qu'ils changeaient tous les trois autant.

Car c'était vrai. Depuis que cette personnes avait sauté dans le vide, les trois capitaines avait commencer à réfléchir à tout ce qui se passé ici. Et surtout les actions du président.  
Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que le président voulait au enfant de la seconde phase, car ils se souvenaient que les enfants n'avait jamais posé de problèmes avant que le président les déclarent ennemis du pays.

Elle releva la tête et croisa les regards de ses frères. Et si c'est une enfant de la seconde phase que feront nous ? Elle lu la même interrogation dans leur yeux.

* * *

 **Mehr regarda Siméon entrait, non être jeté dans sa cellule par un garde. Aussitôt il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et à ses yeux il avait des nouvelles.**

 **\- Ils sont là.**

 **Mehr regarda son empereur. Elle avait appris l'existence des enfants des ombres que quelques mois auparavant, quand le président les avait déclaré ennemi du pays. Ce jour elle avait surpris Siméon avec une jeune fille qui faisait référence à un Maître, mais elle ne les avait pas interrompue.**

 **C'était Siméon qui avait décidé de la mettre au courant. Il lui avait dit qu'ils viendraient, mais qu'ils allaient prendre un peu de temps. Mehr ne l'avait pas crue. Pourquoi les enfants des ombres viendrait-il les chercher, alors qu'ils pourraient resté en sécurité ?**

 **Mais quand elle croisa le regard de Siméon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours gardé une petite flamme d'espoir, protéger par un dôme de déni.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **Siméon sourit comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.**

 **\- Oui, elle est arrivée.**

 **Mehr savait que Siméon faisait allusion à l'une des Gardiennes Noires, mais elle ne connaissait pas leur identité. Alors qu'elle allait demandé laquelle des deux Gardiennes était venu, des cris la coupèrent.**

 **- Comment ça ils n'ont pas mangé depuis qu'ils sont ici ?**

 **Il y eut un moment de silence, et Mehr remarqua que les yeux de Siméon brillait de satisfaction. Bon finalement elle savait laquelle des deux était venu. La porte claqua contre le mur et Bêta rentra.**

 **Mehr remarqua derrière les deux autres capitaines du protocole Oméga qui se faisaient tout petits face à une jeune qui semblait vouloir détruire tout autour d'elle.**


	5. Chapter 5

_L'ignorance est la nuit de l'esprit, et cette nuit n'a ni lune, ni étoile._

 _Je regardai le président, ne voulant que le tuer pour tout ce qu'il nous faisait. Et je su à ce moment là, que je serai celle qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Un fin sourire s'épanouie sur mes lèvres, sentant le contact rassurant de ma lame le long de ma jambe._

 _La président me sourit en retour, pensant que le mien lui était destiné. Je senti sa satisfaction, il pensait pouvoir me contrôler, mais il se tromper. Et surtout personne ne tentait de me manipuler sans en payer les conséquences._

 _Il allait payer, et je serai la lame d'acier qui trancherai le sort de sa vie. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. On dit que les yeux sont les_ _reflets de l'âme. Ils sont aussi le reflet de leur essence pour les enfants de la seconde phase. Seulement, pourquoi verrais-je une essence dans les yeux du président d'Eldorado, ennemi des enfants de la seconde phase._

 _Cette question resta logé dans mon esprit, le temps que le président tenté d'éviter que je dénonce son comportement auprès des prisonniers au Conseil. Un d'un seul coup je compris. Je fermer les yeux, un sentiment de trahison m'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être remplacer par une froide colère.  
_ _J'ouvris les yeux. Du sang allait couler ce soir._

 _Car jamais on ne pouvait me manipuler sans en payé les conséquences._

* * *

 _Les portes du domaine s'ouvrirent devant moi, mes pouvoirs, répondant à ma colère, faisant virevoltait mes cheveux, créant une protection autour de moi, obligeant mon corps à se préparer au combat, développant mes sens au maximum, étaient quasiment hors de contrôle, uniquement retenue par mon esprit qui voulait des réponses.  
Mais je savais que si les réponses ne me convenaient pas, ma colère emporterait le peu de retenue que j'avais. Et alors quelqu'un mourrait._

 _L'entrée de la pièce du Maître claquèrent contre le mur, me laissant entré. Sans que je me rende vraiment compte, les trois autres lieutenants se levèrent, protégeant instinctivement le Maître. Et pourtant je les ignorais, mes yeux restant fixer sur cet homme, celui qui m'avait ton appris, celui que j'avais voulu rendre fière, celui que j'avais considérer comme mon père._

 _Celui qui fut jadis mon Maître._

 _\- Comment as-tu pus faire ça ? Comment ?_

 _Ma voix était basse, résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse. Ma voix était basse, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Sauf une émotion. La fureur._

 _Mais il ne dit rien, visiblement il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Normalement je lui aurai expliquer, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne pensai qu'à une chose qu'il me réponde ou qu'il meure._

 _\- Pose ta dague._

 _Je jetai un coup d'œil au Lone, puis à ma lame, avant de revenir sur le Maître. Je posai un doigt sur le métal, provoquant un sentiment de sécurité en moi. Ils ne pourraient rien me faire tant que je l'avais dans les mains.  
Elle repoussait naturellement toute attaques magique, et j'étais plus forte qu'eux aux combats rapprochés. _

_Je sentis plus que je vus mon apprenti se tenir juste derrière moi, après avoir fermer les portes. Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi je me m'étais en colère, elle me soutenait._

 _\- As-tu forcé d'autres à faire comme toi ? A abandonné leur ami, leur famille ?_

 _Le visage du Maître s'assombrit, asseyant de cacher ses émotions. Il baissa la tête. Mais je vu la culpabilité. Et elle me mit hors de moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Le Maître prit une inspiration avant de portait son regard sur moi. Il se sentait coupable, où du moins il essayait de me le faire croire, car je savais qu'il n'éprouvait pas de tels sentiments. Jamais il ne pourrait me tromper longtemps._

 _\- Je ne savait pas, je te jure que je ne savais pas, ce qu'il allait se passer. Je voulez vous protéger._

 _C'est à ce moment là que je le sentis. Je me plaquai contre le sol, évitant de justesse un coup de lance qui aurait dû me couper la tête. Aussi vite que j'étais au sol, je fus debout_ _déviant avec ma dague, au dernier moment, l'attaque suivante.  
_ _Mon apprentie occupait la Sentinelle Noire, l'adversaire la plus simple pour elle, me laissant les deux autres lieutenant._

 _Les mouvements se succédaient dans une danse mortelle. Chaque coup était prodigieusement ajusté, chaque corps se tordait laissant passer les lames à un centimètre de la peau dans une sombre promesse._

 _Nous n'étions plus des compagnons qui souriaient en détruisant des bâtiments, mais des inconnus qui ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose: La mort.  
_ _J'esquivai l'épée du Stratège Blanc, passant sous sa garde et faisant glisser le fil de ma lame sur ses côtes, avant de reculai rapidement. J'avais le premier sang._

 _Le Lone m'envoya une série d'attaque rapide, m'empêchant de tuer le Stratège Blanc. J'esquivai inlassablement, attendant le moment où il penserait m'avoir dominé et laisserait une minuscule faille dans sa défense.  
Anticipant un mouvement je roulai sur le côté, et la Sentinelle Noire apparut dans mon chant de vision. _

_Tenant à la main le couteau que j'avais fabriqué à mon apprentie. Une rage folle me prit. Ils avaient fait couler le sang de l'enfant, alors aujourd'hui ils mouraient. Leurs visages se fondaient les uns dans les autres n'en formant plus qu'un seul: celui de l'ennemi._

 _Je me jetai à la gorge d'un d'entre eux, un sentiment d'intense satisfaction vibrant dans mon estomac quand la lame toucha son épaule. Il riposta, une épée traçant une ligne de feu sur ma joue. Mais rien ne m'arrêtai, pas maintenant qu'ils l'avaient touchée._

 _Un autre tenta de touchait mes reins avec son couteau, d'un coup de pieds dans le sternum il s'effondra par terre, ne bougeant plus une fois que sa tête rencontra le sol avec force._

 _Ne m'arrêtant pas pour voir s'il était vivant je me retournai vers les autres décidai à mettre fin au jeu. Une alarme résonna quelque-pars dans le domaine. Les deux attaquèrent en même temps.  
Repoussant le premier avec autant de force possible, je me retournai vers le second. Mais il avait bougeait trop vite._

 _Ma garde se baissa une seconde. Une seconde où son genou rencontra mon bras, envoyant ma lame de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je sentis une joie dans les sentiments des deux encore debout.  
J'en eu un sourire froid, savourant le sentiment de peur revenant en quelques secondes. _

_J'avançai, portai par le désir de vengeance et de sang qui résonnait en moi. Deux secondes et je fus sur l'un, effleurant sa tempe, y imprimant un ordre.  
Un seul ordre, qui les tueraient._

 _Je me retournai attrapant le couteau de mon apprentie. Soupirant doucement. Sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, je fermai les yeux. Ma main se posa sur ma joue ensanglantée, ultime larme de rubis._

 _Quelque chose tomba sur le sol de marbre. Mes yeux se rouvrirent, se posant sur le dernier debout et armé. Je m'avançai dans son dos, les ombres me protégeant, leur enfant. Le couteau se leva, et, dans une dernière danse meurtrière, entra sans bruit dans la chair._

 _Je lâchai le manche_ _sculpté, regardant le corps tombait sur le sol, tel une feuille morte. Mon regard se porta sur cet homme._

 _\- Le savaient-ils ?_

 _Ma voix, ma propre voix me semblait étrangère, ou plutôt comme un lointain souvenir de la personne que je fus. Il me regarda dans les yeux, m'étudiant._

 _\- Non._

 _Sa voix me laissa entendre tout la sincérité de son affirmation. Mes yeux errèrent jusqu'au corps de mon apprentie._

 _\- Ils me protégeaient, tu étais une menace pour eux et surtout pour moi._

 _Lui tournant totalement le dos, et ignorant ses paroles, je m'avançai vers le corps, me baissant.  
Je posai mes doigts sur sa gorge, je ne sentis rien._

 _Puis une pulsation. Suivit d'une autre, et encore et encore. Doucement je forçai mon don en elle, réveillant lentement son corps. Et elle ouvrit les yeux._

 _Le Maître s'avança doucement, restant à une certaine distance quand je lui fis un regard noir. Délicatement, j'aidai l'enfant à se relevai._

 _\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?_

 _Je regardai les yeux de mon apprentie, cherchant une réponse. J'y vis toute la confiance qu'elle me portait, son amitié. Et je compris que où que j'aille, elle irait._

 _\- J'ai compris pourquoi. Mais tu l'as abandonné, ta dernière famille. ... ... On s'en va._

 _L'acceptation brilla dans les yeux opalins de la jeune fille. J'entendis un soupire, mais ne dis rien._

 _\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

 _Je lâchai mon .. amie et allait chercher le couteau que je lui avais fait. Je le nettoyait avant de lui rendre, elle le glissa dans son fourreau. Je repris ma lame et fit de même.  
Je me retournai vers elle. La jeune fille me rejoint devant la porte. _

_Au moment de la franchir, je me retournai._

 _\- Pour répondre à ta question nous nous battrons quand ça sera l'heure. Nous nous battrons contre le monstre que tu as créais. Ton propre frère._

* * *

Je les regardai partir, la Stratège guidant son élève. La Stratège, qui après m'avoir jeté cette vérité en face s'en allait. Je venais de perdre bien plus que la Stratège Noire. J'avais perdu mon élève.

Kaliko.


	6. Chapter 6

_Compenser l'absence par le souvenir. La mémoire est le miroir où nous regardons les absents._

Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire, leur dire à tous. Maintenant elle était partit, et il savait que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Il allait devoir chaque jour regardait cette chaise vide, où elle aurait dû se trouver, où elle aurait dû l'aider, lui donner son rapport, lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas bien de faire ce plan, lui montrer son soutient.

La revoir s'asseoir, sourire, envoyer des remarques cinglantes, tourner la tête pour saluer quelqu'un, mettre sa cape avant de partir en mission, apprendre au plus jeune à se servir de leurs pouvoirs, préparer ses lames avant l'entraînement, tordre se corps lors d'un combat, prendre une forme animale, traduire pour la Sentinelle.

Aujourd'hui il l'avait perdu, et elle avait emmené dernière elle sa prodigieuse élève, qui aurait pu devenir une magnifique enfant des ombres. Elle avait tellement de potentiel. Au moins il savait qu'il ne serait pas perdu. La Stratège allait faire d'elle une combattante hors pair, tout en développant ses pouvoirs.

A elles deux, elles pourraient bien être l'un des plus efficaces duo qu'il n'ai jamais connue. Et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Il s'était trompé en s'imaginant pouvoir gardé ça secret. Il savait qu'elle le verrait. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance quand il aurait dû.

Combien de fois lui avait-elle prouvé qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle avait toujours était là, veillant que tous se passer bien. Elle avait eu foi en lui, alors qui si peu de personne pouvait dire qu'elle était leur ami.

Elle lui avait confiance, et il savait très bien, que si jamais il la trahissait, à jamais elle lui tournerait le dos. Et il avait trahit.

Elles étaient partis et ne reviendraient sûrement jamais. Son regard se porta sur le dernier rapport qu'elles lui avaient fait. Si il ne pouvait plus les voir, à cause d'un mensonge, alors il détruirait la cause du mensonge.

De toute son âme, son frère mourrait pour elles. Le Maître leva la tête posant son regard sur les jardins. Il tuerait pour elles.

* * *

Des larmes silencieuse coulait sur ses joues, traçant des lignes de feu, des lignes de feu glacés. Elle n'aurait jamais dû, mais elle avait juré de Le protéger. Elle était tellement menaçante, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû.

Elles avaient grandi ensemble, elle l'avait aidé quand tout le monde l'avait rejeter, lui avait promis de faire d'eux des enfants des ombres, parmi les meilleurs, elles avaient réussis, elle lui avait donné jour après jour sa confiance.

Elle l'avait vu apprendre à son élève, lui avait permis de l'aider, preuve de confiance que personne ne faisait jamais, les élèves étaient sacrés pour les maîtres, intouchable.

Elle aurait dû mieux savoir que de la toucher. La jeune fille était tellement douce et pourtant tellement décidé, qu'elle avait immédiatement eu la protection de sa coéquipière, avant de devenir l'élève de cette dernière. Sa première.

Elle lui avait donné sa confiance, et la muette l'avait trahit de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle avait touché l'enfant sacré, la première. A jamais elle pleurerait la perte, celle qui l'avait protégeait et de son enfant.

Le jour où elle avait décidé de partir, elle avait été là, présence constante qui lui avait indiquer le chemin. Son cœur pleurait une perte, son esprit frémissait de culpabilité, son âme se fissurant devant l'acte.

Elle avait toucher ce qui était sacré, mais elle n'avait pas le doit d'abandonné, non elle devait faire face au conséquence, au jugement et continuait à se battre, jusqu'à pouvoir les revoir.

Elle savait que jamais elle ne serait pardonné, mais elle devait au moins les revoir, leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulut, les suppliait de comprendre. Des larmes silencieuse coulait sur ses joues, comme autant de lame dans son âme.

Son essence se libéra sous la force de la réalisation. Elle était seule, et serait jamais seule par sa propre faute. Elle avait trahit, elle avait échoué, elle avait détruit leur confiance, et maintenant elle recevait le retour des flammes. Les flammes glacés avide de sang.

Elle tuerait pour elles.

* * *

 _Quand la trahison conduit à la haine, que reste t-il ? La nuit est le refuge éternel des blessures de l'âme._

 _La base des enfants des ombres était derrière nous, alors que nous avancions dans la forêt. Mon enfant était à mes côtés, nous avancions, toujours plus loin, dans une marche infini._

 _Un bruit derrière, elle se retourna son arc bandé, identités cachés. Je souris sans me retournant, sachant qui était là. Je tendis la main et abaissai l'arme. Les yeux opalins se posèrent sur moi._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Ils reflétaient mon hésitation. Qui étions-nous ? Nous avions été des enfants perdus, mais nous avions été recueillit. Nous avions été des enfants des ombres, mais nous avions été trahit. Nous avions été des âmes en peine, mais nous avions été guéris._

 _\- Nous sommes ce qu'on nous a forcés de devenir._

 _Le silence me répondit, seul le regard d'opalin plein d'approbation voyait l'acceptation m'envahir. Nous avions une identité. J'abaissai ma capuche, elle fit de même._

 _Nous avions, tous les deux, été marquées par la trahison. Une ligne blanche traversait ma joue, des pleurs éternels marqués, de force, dans mon âme et mon corps. Une marque coupait son dos en deux, partant de son épaule droite, pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins._

 _\- Nous voulons prendre contact avec l'ancienne base._

 _La personne derrière nous se déplaça, sans pour autant transperçait notre chant de vision._

 _\- Qui cherchez-vous ?_

 _\- L'effacé._


	7. Chapitre 7

_Dans la nuit noire, tôt ou tard, va briller un espoir. Et germer ta vitoire._

 _\- Je veux que l'un ailles à l'ombre. Je veux que l'autre aille faire découvrir le monde aux trois anges._

 _Seul le silence répondit. Pourtant je pouvais sentir l'hésitation, le doute. Je pouvais les respirer, les toucher dans l'air. Et j'étais la personne qui pouvait les faire disparaître en trois mots._

 _\- Discrétement, bien entendu._

 _Un éclat de rire fendit le silence tranquille qui flottait dans cette pièce. Je souris en me retournant pour regarder les deux autres personnes présentent. Mon enfant étaient là, simplement attendant la suite._

 _Il n'y avait pas de suite. Elle savait ce qu'il manquait pour la fin de notre vie forcée dans l'invisibilité._

 _Et dans un seul instant de fragilité, mon essence s'envola pour rencontrer, pour caresser l'âme de mon enfant. Elle avait grandit. Nous avions tous. Nous n'étions plus régit par le président. Nous n'étions plus régit par le Maître. Nous étions régit par une seule personne._

 _Nous même._

 _\- Allez. Nous serons là à votre retour._

* * *

 _Le temps cours, sans aucun recours. Mes peurs, mes angoisses m'enprissonent comme la glace._

 _Je ne peux rien faire. Attendre des nouvelles. Mais je le sais. Je le sais que nous somme si proche de la fin de notre pièce. Pourtant qui savait qu'elle allait être les dernières notes de notre partition ? Qui savait ce qui allait se passer ? Qui allait vivre ? Qui allait mourir ?_

 _Les secondes passent. Les minutes passent. Les heures passent. Les jours passent. Les semaines passent. Un cycle du disque astrale d'Argent passe._

 _Et il y a des pas. Puis plus rien. Une main se pose sur la poignée. Doucement elle bascule. Et puis elle est là. Mon enfant._

 _\- Douze heures. Dans douze heures c'est le début de la fin de notre histoire._

 _Il est temps pour nous de vivre notre liberté jusqu'à notre mort._


	8. Chapitre 8

_La nuit est le salut de l'âme._

 _Les bruits de la bataille sonnaient dans mes veines. Ils étaient là, attendant le moindre geste qui ferait de cette bataille, leur bataille. L'éffacé retrouvé, mon enfant, les trois anges trompés trompeurs, tous les anciens abandonnés.  
_ _Enfin ce fut l'heure. Silencieusement, religieusement, chacun d'entre eux tira son arme. L'arc bandé dans les bras de mon éléve marqua le début de la fin. Le long sifllement résonne encore dans mon âme._

 _Personne ne nous voyait, mais nous les voyions. Les corps porcelaine des nôtres. Il était là, attendant le dénouement de cette tragédie. Puis nous étions là. Les bruits résonnèrent dans le silence.  
Puis l'épée de l'éffacé peignit un trait carmin sur une peau de neige. Un hurlement. Puis la tornade. Tornade de cris. Tornade de coups. Tornade de sang. Tornade de temps. _

_Il se mit en mouvement. Ce président si haïe, manchant sur ma fille. Typhon de peur. Typhon de colère. Ma dague avança sur le chemin tracé par mon coeur. Aucune hésitation. Absolu certitude. Le silence c'était fait. Nous étions plus que deux dans cette plaine de vert, de rouge.  
_ _Le temps ne comptait plus. Le sang ne comptait plus. Seul reste l'absolu certitude.  
Rotation circulaire parfaite. Patiente attente du vil éclat fugace de nos vies. Même élan, même parfaite harmonie mortel. Torsions des corps, parole d'acier, nous étions deux. Deux armes parfaites, mortelles. Les lames se parlèrent, dans cette langue si particulière qu'était la notre. _

_Le silence angoissant, la paleur du ciel, la taciturnité du vent. Tout et rien ne saurait défénir ce qui se passa. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Mais l'erreur était, est et fut._

 _Nous ne sommes rien. Nous sommes rien pour le reste du monde. Nous sommes ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Nous sommes ceux qu'ils y a de plus imprévisible. Nous sommes ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage. Nous sommes l'ombre du roi. Nous sommes l'ombre du soleil. Nous sommes l'ombre de votre vie. Nous sommes l'ombre de votre mort._

 _L'erreur est humaine. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Mais le destin est une maîtresse impitoyable. La Mort était là. L'acier froid rencontra la chaleur de ma peau. Qui savait que la Mort ne venait pas à vous, mais nous à Elle ? La Mort m'acceuillis le temps de voir comme on ne voit qu'au crépuscule du monde. Il était l'heure de donner à ma fille sa dernière chance. Mon ultime sacrfice au monde. Et quand la Mort referma ses bras sur mon crops aussi froid que celui des autres étendus, elle s'envola, ce qui avait fait de moi l'enfant de l'ombre. Mon âme sera à jamais dans ma fille. Toujours là, mais jamais visible. Aidant, sans jamais plier. J'étais morte, mais je serais vengée. Ma fille. Ma si belle fille. Elle vivra. Ils vivront. Dans ce monde sans président. Dans ce monde sans ennemis. Dans ce monde sans moi._

 _Je suis morte._


End file.
